This invention relates to a pressure harmonizer, in particular, an improved pressure harmonizer that provides, inter alia, a system to inflate and deflate a plurality of tires to a desired target pressure simultaneously yielding an equal pressure therein.
Historically, when an operator of a motor vehicle needs to adjust the air pressure in the tires, each tire must be adjusted one at a time. For example, when the operator desires to drive their vehicle onto a beach, the operator needs to stop, and exit the vehicle, and let air out of each tire individually, one at a time to the desired pressure, often starting from about 28 to 35 PSI per tire down to about 15 PSI per tire, which is time consuming, and often annoying. Likewise, when after the operator fulfills their fun at the beach, whether it is for fishing, surfing, tanning, etc., the operator must now reverse the procedure, namely, exit the vehicle, and attach an air hose to each tire, inflate from the current 15 PSI, up to the desired target pressure of typically about 28 to 35 PSI, and then repeat the process one tire at a time. After a long day at the beach, this is probably one of the last things an operator wants to do, hence the need to minimize or eliminate this process altogether.